Great Tomb of Nazarick
Great Tomb of Nazarick (ナザリック 地下大墳墓) is the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown, widely renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon throughout YGGDRASIL. Great Tomb of Nazarick was originally an unexplored dungeon until one their guild members, Nishiki Enrai was the first one to discover it before anyone else did. Background Before Ainz Ooal Gown conquered this guild-based dungeon, it was a dungeon that was recommended for level 80+ players to beat in one attempt. Upon completing this dungeon successfully in their first try, they were given the World-Class Item, "The Throne of Kings" for the guild master to sit on. The dungeon is deeply located in the huge poison swamp within the marshes of Helheim. The Great Tomb of Nazarick is said to be one of the most feared and legendary dungeons of YGGDRASIL. As Ainz Ooal Gown acted as an "evil" guild, there were many attempts to try and capture the dungeon, but all of them were repelled without exception. However, the only attack that reached above the 6th Floor was an alliance of eight guilds and mercenary NPCs, numbering with about fifteen hundred people grouped together. Despite the invasion from a guild alliance, it wasn't enough for them to even successfully conquered the 8th floor as they were stopped halfway by Victim and the NPCs inhabiting there. Chronology The Undead King Arc When YGGDRASIL was about to be shut down, Momonga would continue to stayed online in the game at the Great Tomb of Nazarick until the very end. This was when right after the majority of his fellow guild mates have left for personal reasons in real life and braced himself to be forcefully logged out. However, he didn't expected himself to be teleported to the New World along with his guild headquarters and all of his NPC minions, who were there with him and now have sentient personalities based off of their programmed setting. Deciding to make an everlasting name for not only himself in the New World, Momonga takes on the mantle, Ainz Ooal Gown as it represents his whole guild altogether. However, Nazarick's victory over the Sunlight Scripture however made many of its inhabitants arrogant believing that there was no power that could challenge them or its ruler's might. The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz decides to learn more about this New World. He is currently unfamiliar with by adventuring outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He orders all of his NPC servants to infiltrate and gather any intelligence they can stumbled upon during their search on the surrounding nations of Nazarick. Ainz also begins to do some personal exploration with Narberal Gamma to accompany him along the way on his journey as they both adopted an adventurer persona in E-Rantel. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Nazarick had a rude awakening when Shalltear Bloodfallen had fallen victim of a mind-control ability. Such a scenario should have been impossible to happen to a Floor Guardian, but it revealed a terrifying existence that could potentially threaten Nazarick or even destroy it. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz orders the annihilation of the lizardmen to create stronger undead and thus strengthen Nazarick. The undead army of Nazarick were utterly defeated by the lizardmen but it was just an experiment to use that weak army for observing how the lizardman fight. Ainz and the Nazarick forces threaten the lizardmen and challenge them to fight Cocytus. After the lizardmen heroes are defeated, Ainz then revived the strongest lizardmen and all the lizardmen tribes bow down to their new God. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The forces of Nazarick infiltrated the Re-Estize Kingdom's underground criminal organization, Eight Fingers. By controlling its executives, Ainz Ooal Gown was able to obtain an intelligence network, gaining a broader understanding on the political activities between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Upon settling into the New World, Ainz began to make Nazarick his own seat of power. In addition, Nazarick has since move on to becoming an independent nation, operating from within the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom. Nazarick was invaded by workers of the Baharuth Empire. They immediately disposed of them and retaliated for the invasion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Great Tomb of Nazarick was visited by a delegation from the Baharuth Empire. The imperial delegation, especially Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, were in awe at the wealth and grandeur of the ninth and tenth floors. Features and Layout Before Ainz Ooal Gown conquered it, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was originally set to have only 6 floors. After Ainz Ooal Gown conquered it, the dungeon was completely reconstructed and was stretched to over 10 floors. For travel between floors, there are specific points on each floor, where gates open to allow magical transit. Originally the max data storage for making custom NPCs was 2250, but since the dungeon was won by Ainz Ooal Gown on its first try, they were granted additional data levels of 500 allowing them to make up to 2750 levels of custom NPCs. Thus Nazarick is considered to be on par with the nine dungeons in YGGDRASIL, that offer 3000 level data storage for NPCs. Additionally, Nazarick is filled with traps on every floor, that lay in wait to catch any invaders off-guard. Invaders often find it hard to escape from the traps let alone fight off the denizens that live there. Surface About 200 meters in diameter, 6-meter-high walls surround the tomb. Four affiliated tombs are located in the four cardinal directions. At their center, the largest tomb exists with an entrance into the underground tomb. This central tomb is the upper-most level that one can teleport to by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. 1st~3rd Floor: Grave This floor is a Catacombs, the subterranean burial chambers and engulfed in darkness where several dozen undead were wandering around in the darkness. * Floor Guardian: Shalltear Bloodfallen * Known Areas ** Black Capsule: Residence of the Kyouhukou. Located on the 2nd floor. ** Derelict Rope Bridge: It is held up by ropes that looked like they were about to break. The boards below his feet were rotten through, and where some knots had come loose, the planks had fallen off, leaving nothing but empty space where they should have been. Below the bridge were the silhouettes of countless corpses. ** Grave Vault of Adipocere: Residence of Shalltear. Located on the 2nd floor. ** Windowless Underground Chapel: The chapel is about a hundred meters across and completely unlit. 4th Floor: Underground Lake This floor is an underground lake contained with a cavern. In the past, before Ainz Ooal Gown's conquest of the tomb, the boss of this floor was a giant white bat. * Floor Guardian: Gargantua 5th Floor: Glacier This floor is a wide area filled with numerous icebergs. Weather phenomena including cloud and snow are present here. There used to be an area penalty that caused slow and gave ice-type damage, but it was turned off to save costs on maintenance after the teleportation. * Floor Guardian: Cocytus * Known Areas ** Frozen Prison: A two-story building that looks similar to the house of fairy tales, though it is frozen on the surface, making its appearance bleak. Captured enemies of Nazarick are locked here, guarded by Wraith-type undead monsters. *** Room of Truth: Neuronist Painkill's room. *** Room of Nigredo: Nigredo's room. One should get a baby doll from the entrance and give it to Nigredo to calm her down before starting conversation. ** Snowball Earth: Cocytus' residence. It is a white dome looking similar to an overturned vespiary. Six large crystals surround this structure, which are residences of Frost Virgins (level 82). 6th Floor: Jungle This floor is about 200 meters in height. A fake sky exists on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle. There is no weather except wind in this area, so Mare occasionally summons rain. * Floor Guardian: Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore * Known Areas ** Gigantic Tree: Aura and Mare's residence. ** Amphitheatrum: Built as a copy of the Roman Colosseum. Golems act as the audience, while VIP seats are prepared for guild members. Dragonkins (level 55) work as cleaners. ** Green Hole: An area that was developed into a village after the conquest of the Great Forest of Tob. Dryads, treants, spear needles and some lizardmen live in the village, raising mandrakes, apples, etc. 7th Floor: Lava This floor is a crimson lava flowed like river, with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface. This place, which was thoroughly inimical to the living, perfectly fitted the description of a "hell world". In the past, before Ainz Ooal Gown's conquest of the tomb, the boss of this floor was a fire dragon. * Floor Guardian: Demiurge * Known Areas ** Blazing Temple: Demiurge's residence. The entrance to the 8th floor is inside the temple. Seven Evil Lords (around level 80) guard this area. ** River of Lava: Area guarded by Guren. 8th Floor: Wilderness The 8th floor is Nazarick's final defense line, guarded by the most powerful NPCs. Capture of the 8th floor means that Ainz Ooal Gown's chances of victory is low. This floor seems to be dangerous even to NPCs of Nazarick as Ainz forbade them to enter the 8th floor. At least one World Item exists here. * Floor Guardian: Victim * Known Areas ** Sephiroth: Victim's residence. ** Cherry Blossom Sanctuary: Aureole Omega's residence. The Uka-no-Mitama and Ootoshi guard this area. 9th Floor: Royal Suite Living space for guild members. Various amenities, such as large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etc, exist on the 9th floor. These facilities were just for decoration in YGGDRASIL but they became real after the teleportation. * Known Areas ** Round Table: Conference chamber of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. ** Bar: Managed by the Sous-chef. ** Spa Resort Nazarick: Largely public, it has a total of seventeen baths with nine types for the two genders. It is a bath, which was made up of twelve zones in total. These zones would include the largest jungle bath, a traditional looking roman bath, a yuzu bath with yuzus floating on it, a carbonated bath, a jacuzzi, an electric bath with low current that electrified the body, a cold bath with charcoals floating on it, the Cherenkov pool, a mixed open air bath with an artificial scenery, a sauna, a bedrock bath, and finally, the lounge. ** Staff Canteen: A white-washed canteen area, where the maids of Nazarick gather for meals. ** Manicure Salon 10th Floor: Throne The throne in which the guild master like Momonga sits on is a World Item better known as "The Throne of Kings". * Floor Guardian: Albedo * Known Areas ** Room of the Pleiades Six Stars: Located right after the entrance of the 10th floor. ** Clavicula Salomonis: 67 Golems (inspired from the Spirits of Solomon) and elemental traps exist in the hall. ** Throne Hall: Albedo's original residence. Two world class items exist in this hall, including Albedo's "True Nought, Ginnungagap". ** [[Ashurbanipal|'Ashurbanipal']]: This library is the residence of Titus Annaeus Secundus. Here is where Ainz Ooal Gown, stores book-shaped items along with normal books. Magic scrolls are also manufactured in this area. It is guarded by five overlord (over level 75), whose names are based on the Five Good Emperors of Roman Empire (Cocceius, Ulpius, Aelius, Fulvius and Aurelius). Treasury The area guarded by Pandora's Actor. This place is spatially isolated from other areas, so a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is necessary to enter treasury. * Known Areas ** Chief Manager's Room: Residence of Pandora's Actor. ** Mausoleum: The vault for World Class Items. Guarded by 37 golems named Avatara. If one enters the mausoleum with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Avataras will attack that person. Systems As a dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has numerous systems incorporated in its data that regulates its maintenance and defense. * Defense System: The Great Tomb of Nazarick has a defense system managed by Albedo, so to keep the invaders occupied upon entering the various floors from within inside the tomb's domain itself. If Ainz did gave Albedo the command to do so, she can even use booby traps that cost money. This would include spraying poisonous gas or sudden floods of undead. Avoiding the use of money to activate traps, however, Albedo can instead used the defense system for POPs and traps with serfs. * Ariadne System: Back then during YGGDRASIL, this system can only be triggered if the invaders were to be locked up. It was a system that checks the validity of a created base. However, there was no guarantee that whether or not this rule still applied in the New World. In order to stop one from creating such an invincible fortress, it was a reason of why Ariadne surveillance system existed for this sole purpose. Other things Ariadne inspected were the distance one could travel inside, how many doors there were and various other rules on base construction that were set in detail. Dungeons that violated the rules would be flagged by the YGGDRASIL system and fined. As a result, the guild funds would be deducted gradually at a visible rate. For Nazarick, however, such problems were already solved by the 5th and 6th levels due to the guild having to pay a lot to widen the dungeon, so it can be maintained this long until now. * Memo Folder: It is a courier message system devised and created by the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, himself. The function of this memo folder would accessibly allow Floor Guardians to be able to write down non-urgent messages and communicate with each other. However, there was no other system similar to its existence until now. Trivia * "Underground Large Grave of Nazarick" is the official english name, following the Picture in Volume 1. * Nazarick was originally located in Helheim in YGGDRASIL, is a cloudy, dark cold world without daylight. * Level 75 NPCs are used as personal body guards for the Guardians when they travel outside of Nazarick. * Jircniv calls the Great Tomb of Nazarick as "The Devil City", because of the multiple non-human and demi-human races that reside there. * As for Guardians, the Tomb had a limited data quota available for it's customization. Nazarick players could buy cash items to expand the amount of data. * The Workers whom explored the Great Tomb of Nazarick structurally and functionally said that it is close to a relic of an ancient past comparable to the era of the Eight Greed Kings 500 years ago. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Dungeons